rhunfandomcom-20200214-history
Etum Magic District
The Accadamy Home to Mages of all leases of life, the Magical District of Etum houses perhaps the most sophisticated assortment of Magical Artifacts, and Libraries dedicated to the persuit and understanding of Magical Energies. Rivaling Organizations in size, such as the Cowelled Wizards of Amn, the Accadamy has its own Law Enforcement, and Governing Body which maintains wards and protective fields in the district. District Design and Origins The design of the district was bought back from an expedition to the City of the Ancients, this magical Floating City, which rose out of the Eastern Oceans almost 3 years ago is the last testament to the ancient race of Gods which walked among man. Many Ancient Artifacts were found in the city, and the Awe inspiring Achitecture inspired the design of the Magic District. Indeed the very principles of how the District powers itself, is based on the Dimensional Magics bought back from the Floating City. Towers and Significance The Tower Design, yet another aspect the ancients used, allows maximum energy output from the Towers Core. Magical Foci are kept within the Core of each Tower, and in timed intervals, the foci release bursts of magical energies associated with a specific element. These Magical energies are processed, and fed into a series of Conduits which run through the outer walls of the district. The Energy in its raw form, is used to power the defenses of the district in the form of Defense Crystals. Once the Energy reaches the Central Tower, the energies coalesce into a pure energy not entirely understood. This energy is then dispersed throughout the central tower, and stored for future use. Experiments in Progress The District is essentially a Magical University, this being the case, many young mages are working on a series of Experiments approved by the Council. Current Experiment List * As of 23 Mirtul in the year of 1386 * Rincewind - Planar Travel - Rincewind is working on a magical alternative to the Stargate System, his experiments involve the Sending of an object to an other plane, and recalling it - this could open up new avenues of Travel in Rhun. * Elsara - Plant Based Housing - Elsara, comes from a Family of Druids, we normally don't accept Druids, but recent changes in Policy require us to acknowledge their magical Talents. Her experiments allegedly could lead to housing which is grown from seeds, and self repairs itself in the event of damage. * Demar - Golem Construction - Demar has studied many broken Golem's, and he has suggested that he may be able to construct one for his evaluation. If he proves successful, the Golems may become a Viable replacement for Etum Law Enforcement. * L'Saru - Mental Manipulation and Control - L'Saru is a mage of Considerable Talent. Indeed her power is not intelect based, but almost natural. She was born without the ability to speak, and at a young age learned to Speak Telepathically. Only a small group of Staff here can commune with her. Her specialty is Mind Control spells, and for her evaluation piece, she aims to create a Spell which will Control Demons, in a similar manner to Control Undead Spells.